1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articulated boom assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to articulated boom assemblies comprising two or more boom segments interconnected end to end by means of universal joints and articulated by means of hydraulic cylinders operatively connected to adjacent boom segments.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exists many types of articulative or robotic arms designed to reach or lean in all directions. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,677, 4,480,495, 4,568,311 and 4,708,578, a prevalent type of robotic arm employs various gearing which allows pivotable and rotational interconnection of the boom segments.
Another common type of robotic arm comprises boom segments which are interconnected by pivotable or universal joints powered by interconnecting cables or hydraulic cylinders. Such arrangements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,160,290, 3,497,083, 3,792,782, 4,024,961, 4,107,948, 4,300,362, 4,566,843, 4,712,969, and 4,724,716, U.S.S.R. Patent No. 422,580 and UK Patent No. 1,148,365.
An object of this invention provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the boom assembly art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a boom assembly comprising a first boom segment having an end with paired ears; a second boom segment having an end with paired ears pivotably connected to the paired ears of the end of the first boom segment by means of a spider of a boom universal joint; an X axis extensible assembly for leaning the second boom segment in the direction of the X axis, the assembly comprising an extensible means having two ends each with paired ears, the paired ears of one the end being pivotably connected to paired ears of first offset bracket by means of a spider of a universal joint and the paired ears of the other end being pivotably connected to paired ears of a second offset bracket, the first offset bracket being connected to the end of the first boom segment and the second offset bracket being connected to the second boom segment, the paired ears of the ends of the extensible assembly being parallel to the paired ears of the second boom segment; and a Y axis first extensible assembly comprising an extensible means having two ends each with paired ears, the paired ears of one end being pivotably connected to paired ears of a first offset bracket and the paired ears of the other end being pivotably connected to paired ears of a second offset bracket by means of a spider of a universal joint, the first offset bracket being connected to the second boom segment and the second offset bracket being connected to the end of the first boom segment, the paired ears of the ends of the extensible assembly being parallel to the paired ears of the first boom segment; whereby, extension or contraction of the X axis extensible means leans the second boom segment toward the X axis and whereby, extension or contraction of the Y axis extensible means leans the second boom segment toward the Y axis.
Another object of this invention is to provide a boom assembly as set forth above, wherein the boom universal joint and universal joints of the extensible assemblies lie in a plane perpendicular to the boom segments when the boom segments are colinearly aligned.
Another object of this invention is to provide a boom assembly as set forth above, further including an X axis control system for controlling the extension or contraction of the X axis extensible means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a boom assembly as set forth above, further including a Y axis control system for controlling the extension or contraction of the Y axis extensible means.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.